Blood ties
by shanhei332
Summary: There’s been many theories on M-21 connection to Muzak. I think there is two possibility. 1 they used a piece of Muzak's heart to grow M-21s heart. 2 they used Muzak DNA and impregnated a human woman so they could study a half-human and werewolf. This would explain the silver hair and eyes. This story is based on my 2nd Theory. I hope you like it. I don't own Noblesse
1. all the lies

Third elder walked threw the kitchen heading but to the computer room with Tao. He stopped when he seen the silver haired boy sitting on the couch. The boy they call M-21 he couldn't take his eyes off him He was handsome and hade beautiful silver eyes as well.

"Is there something on my face?" M-21 said. M-21 would notice that third elder would stare at him from time to time. It was getting very uncomfortable.

"Oh no sorry I umm…." Third elder didn't know what else to say so he just looked at the ground and walked away.

He returned to the computer room and sat down. A pain of guilt hit him. It wasn't that he was infatuated with M-21. Although he was very handsome. It was the fact that he knew all about him.

First elder knew everything Dr. Crombel was up to. That means he knew all about the M project. He felt guilty for not saying anything but he didn't know if he should. He knew the pain Crombel put that boy through. At first he didn't care. He thought it was for the good of the human race, but now after all that the Noblesse had done to save not only werewolves and nobles but also humans as well. Maybe they were wrong. Not all nobles and werewolves are bad. Is it right to hold all accountable for the actions of some.

"Are you ok?" Tao asked.

Before he knew what he was doing the third elder said, " what would you do if you had information on something. It's eating you up inside cause you don't know if it would just hurt the party's evolved."

Tao eyes went wide. He was shocked that third elder would care his opinion. Then he smiled and said, "I would tell Frankenstein. He would listen and only tell if it was important. He usually doesn't judge and he very smart he'll help you."

"Thank you." He said as he got up and left.

Third elder stood outside the room that he knew belonged to the Noblesse. Before he could knock the door opens.

"Is there something I could do for you third elder." Frankenstein said with distain on his voice.

Third elder knew he deserved it. "Could I speak with you for a moment."

Frankenstein motioned for him to enter. Sitting in a chair staring out the window was Rai, the Noblesse. Third elder looked at Frankenstein who promptly said, "Master knows everything I do from our bond so it does not matter."

Frankenstein motioned him to sit so he did. "Sorry to bother you sir." Third elder said then took a breath and started to tell his horrific tale.

He started with the fact that first elder knew every thing that Crombel was up to except for the Dark sphere. Then he took another breath and with a tear running down his check he added, "even the M project."

Frankenstein and Rai both looked at him with wide eyes. Third elder knew if he stopped now He wouldn't be able to continue, so as if pulling a band aid off a wound he kept speaking.

There was twenty four children half with human mothers half with human fathers. They were half breads and they got the idea from your friend Muzak daughter. They wanted to see if there was any benefits from it.

All hade different mothers and fathers. They started hurting them hoping to jump start their werewolf ability. Some died they noticed the ones with the human fathers were weaker. Then the others healed very slowly. M-21 was the exception he healed quickly and was a little tougher. That scar on his lips was done so the could study it while it healed. They figured it was do to who his father was since he was a lot stronger then the rest. " His father was Muzak." Third elder said.

Frankenstein couldn't hold his voice any longer, "you knew this and didn't tell me. How could you look at my child knowing the hell he went through."

"Frankenstein let him finish I think there is more we need to know." Rai said putting a hand in his arm.

Third elder continued with the tail. He was telling wishing it was fiction. The horror of what a human was capable of weighing on his mind.

Soon there was only M-21 left. Crombel wiped his memory and put him with M-24. M-24 was suppose to keep an eye on him and report about any changes or information that could help. The whole group was made to test M-21. If M-24 ever said he was transforming they would have wiped his memory and stuck him back in the lab. Third elder said, "M-24 must have grown fond of the boy cause they never knew he was starting to get powers."

Frankenstein was beyond mad his dark aura was oozing from him. All he wanted to do was kill. Kill third elder, kill Crombel and all the scientist in the union.

Rai spoke, "Thank you third elder. M-21 is part of our family we will take care of this."

Third elder look at the Man in front of him and said, " I have believed in the wrong ideals and I let innocent people suffer. The union was wrong we should have worked together. You are the Noblesse and you have taught me more about humanity and compassion then any human I have ever meet. I will try to spend the rest of my life making up for my mistakes."

Rai blushed and smiled as the third elder wiped the tears from his eyes and left.

"How dare they. To make children to torture and kill. This is why I said humans were the most vile creatures on the planet." Frankenstein said as he walked back and forth.

"I never thought I would feel bad for helping humans. I will inform Muzak." Rai said.

"Master pleases. Do we need to tell him? He Knew the sorry of M-21 and still went to Crombel for help. I don't trust his mental stability."

"To uses him to create a life with out his permission, was wrong. I seen how he acted when he lost his daughter. Do you think he is not an innocent in all this?" Rai said with sadness in his voice.

Frankenstein didn't know how to tell his master how he was feeling. At that point he realized he was scared. Scared of losing one of his sons. He had watch that boy slowly come out of his shell. To start to heal and to trust. Frankenstein could still tell M-21 still felt he wasn't good enough, that he was a failure. He didn't want to loses all the progress he made.

Rai sighed "Frankenstein come here." Frankenstein moved beside his master and kneeled on the floor next to him. Rai motioned for him to put his head on his lap. Rai said as he stroked Frankenstein's hair. "I feel your confusion. Also your pain. I too have watch that boy change. I seen him become strong and determined. I also see your influence in him. Especially his mouth." Rai could feel Frankenstein chuckle against his legs. Rai added, "and NO matter what or from whom. We will protect him, always. He is our family."

Frankenstein didn't know when he started to think of the Trio of modified humans as his sons or when they became a family. He didn't want to lose the life that they built. Not only for his master's sake, but for his as well.

"I will inform Muzak first. He might not want us to tell M-21 he's his father." Rai said with a smile.

Frankenstein nodded but he hope that Muzak would not want him to know. Knowing Muzak that was highly unlikely.


	2. finding out the impossible

All has been quite lately. Tao said the union must be on vacation. It's not that M-21 minded it's just usually after they been quite the union seams to come after them with vengeance. He was sitting with Takeo while Takeo cleaned his gun. "Hey, has Boss seemed weried to you?" M-21 asked.

"You mean more then usual?" Takeo looked up at up at M-21 with a smirk. When the sniper got no response from his friend he sighed and continued, " yea he does seem a little on edge."

"I've been in the lab four times this week and we haven't seen much of Rai either. I wonder if he's ok." M-21 said with a concerned look on his face.

"M-21 it will be ok do not fret. I think all Are worried about what the union will do next." Said the sweet voice of Seira as she sat next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. M-21 immediately blushed at her touch. Takeo chuckled and went back to cleaning his guns. The three sat there discussing the situation for a bit. It was such a nice day the window was open they forgot all abought it till there was a bang the three jumped. Standing in the middle of the room was Muzak. Takeo was so scared that when he jumped he grabbed his gun that was now pointing at Muzakas head.

" Whoa there killer." Muzaka said with a chuckle. Takeo lowered his weapon. M-21 eyes narrowed with suspicion, " what the hell is wrong with you don't you know how to use a door!?" M-21growled.

Frankenstein herd the commotion. When he entered the room the site before his eyes was nerve racking. Takeo and Seira had their hands on M-21s arms and M-21 was standing nose to nose with Muzaka. Frankenstein yelled, "my if it isn't the werewolf Lord."

At the sound of Frankenstein voice the two let go of M-21 and M-21 eyes went to the floor.

Frankenstein put his hand on M-21 shoulder. "Takeo why don't you take M-21 down to the training room seems like he has a lot of pent up energy."

"yes boss" Takeo said. As they were leaving Seira chimed in and said she was going too.

While they were in the elevator Takeo said, "don't get all worked up. That guy a jerk."

M-21 snickered the fact was M-21 hated Muzaka. He would never forgive him for what he did to Raizel. Raizel was a good soul always comforting and caring. He was also the most forgiving being he ever knew. He for gave Takeo, Tao and even a failure of an experiment such as him. The pain of fighting his only friend must have been horrible.

After the three children left. Muzaka said, "kid got guts. I like it."

"Well he is very protective of his family. I assume you are here to talk to Master." Frankenstein said with a look of pride.

"Yea, I got Raizel message and came as soon as I could." Muzaka said then added, "is he ok."

Frankenstein explained that master was ok just tired. They entered Raizel room. Muzaka heart sank as he looked at his friend. Raizel was so pale. And he could see that he was fighting sleep. Frankenstein left them. They chatted for a while Then Raizel said, "one of Crombel experiments have came to are attention. We thought you might want to know about it."

Muzaka was confused and shocked as his friend tone of voice. This was the first time he ever heard Raizel talk about humans with disgust in his voice.

He explained about the half-breed children. The torture and deaths.

"That sick bastard. Are their any left? What can I do?" Muzaka mind was racing questions and Emotions.

"There is one left." Raizel said with a sad smile on his face.

Raizel proceeded to tell him of the group they made to test the child. How they continued the abuse and made him watch while they abused others. "He is safe now. No one will hurt him again." Raizel soft voice was full of love and caring for the child of whom he spoke.

Then it dawned on him. The boy, the one who stayed with Raizel. Muzaka was in shock. That boy was strong he had to be the son of an alpha. He could even use a spirt wolf which is a move not all the warriors could use. Then he thought of Ashleen would she have been as strong.

Raizel could see the look of realization on Muzaka face. "Yes it is M-21. Why I asked you to come is cause I wanted to tell you about his father." Raizel didn't know how to proceed.

"Do you know who the father is?" Muzaka asked.

"Yes, you were held by the union for a long time. They used you for many experiments. This was one of them. You are M-21 father."

"I…I…How could," was all Muzaka could manage to spit out.

"Frankenstein can explain the procedure if you want. Just know we ran test on M-21 against the data from the time he treated you. They prove that What I'm saying is true." Raizel sighed he never seen his friend look like that. Muzaka was stunned , his eyes were wide and he had his hand over his mouth. His mind was again being bombarded by thoughts. Also emotions fear, anger and most importantly remorse.

"If you wish we do not have to tell him you're his father. Frankenstein would be happy if didn't. The choice is yours." Raizel said concern showing on his face.

Muzaka didn't know what to do, what to say. A pain of jealousy hit his heart like an arrow piercing his soul. He was jealous of Frankenstein and relation ship he had with the boy. He was angry that someone would violate him like that, use him to make a life. Then he was sorry. Sorry that Ashleen was killed because of him. Used in a plot to kill him and the Noblesse. Then there was this child he never knew he had made to suffer. Tortured every day of his young life because he was his son.

"I don't want to hurt him anymore then I already have. I don't know if telling him is good idea." Muzaka said in a low voice.

Raizel was confused this did not sound like his friend. "Not like you to give up with out a fight. What happens to the man who wanted to erases humanity for the death of his daughter?"

Muzaka was confused, "what…what do you mean?"

"I thought you would want the chance to be apart of his life."

"Why so they can hurt him like they did Ashleen. Being my child is hazardous to your heath." Muzaka blurted out.

A cress formed between Raizel eye brows as he spoke the tone of his voice was more stern. "you greatly underestimate M-21. First if you think I or Frankenstein had anything to do with the power he now possesses, your wrong. Frankenstein might have healed the physical damage the union did and I might have shown him what he was. M-21 got his power the same as all werewolves, he trained. He has a great desire to protect and with that and all his training has made him strong. Most importantly he is not Ashleen."

Raizel was right. This boy was not Ashleen he could protect himself. He was extremely strong. The fact that he was so young. Still a pup in the eye of the wolf, but he is as strong as a warrior of age. Which is usually over a hundred years old. How strong will he be when he reached that age.

"Do I even have the right. The right to be in his life. Or feel as proud as I do. I wasn't there to protect him. I didn't help him learn. I even beat the crap out of him." Muzaka said with a snicker.

A small smile formed on Raizel face then he spoke, "So did Frankenstein when the first meet. I'm not saying it would be easy, you have to fight for it. It's hard for M-21 to trust. It took weeks before he would eat without thinking we were posing him. I'm not saying you would even have a relation ship like him and Frankenstein. You are the only one who can really tell him how to be a wolf. You are the only one who could tell him of his heritage, or his half sister. You also lost one child without her knowing she was your child. Do you really want to make the same mistake."

Raizel was right. He didn't know if he could stand seeing him with Frankenstein knowing that was his son. He could try to have a relationship with him not knowing he was his father but if the young man found out he would feel betrayed. Anything was better than nothing. "ok Raizel, your right tell him." Muzaka said in a hushed tone knowing the news of this would be best coming from the two beings in this world that M-21 trusted the most.

Raizel could feel Frankenstein agitation through his bond. So he told Muzaka, "know this we will protect him even from you." This seemed to put Frankenstein at ease a little.

Muzaka just nodded in understanding.


	3. finding out the impossible part 2

Learning the impossible part2

Chapter 3:

It been a few days. Since the jerk of a wolf left. And it's still been quite. Rael and Karias came from Lukedonia to report to Frankenstein. They were all in the living room with the kids from school who came to see if Rai felt better It was almost dinner so the kids were leaving. Regis and Takeo decided to walk the kids home. Seira was in the kitchen cooking when she calls out, "M-21 could you come here pleases."

M-21 face turned slightly red as he headed to the kitchen. Tao followed behind him to watch from the doorway.

"Try this," Seira said holding a spoon in her hand.

M-21 face was redder now and he could here Tao snickering in the door way. It looked really good, but he said "it's smells really good but I can wait till dinner. Thanks thou."

"I did not ask if you would wait. I asked you to try this. I do not like the fact that you sneak cheeses burgers every time you go on patrol. All that fast food is not good for you. I thought it might be the wolf needing more red meat. So I found some new recipes. Now try." Seira said now her face was a little red.

M-21 eyes went wide. He looked at Tao and mouthed the word rat. Tao just chuckled. M-21 started to get a weird but good feeling. Why was the fact this girl was worried for him make him happy. He goes to take the spoon but she moved and said, "no I will do it. Now open up."

M-21 didn't want to argue so he did. As Seira feed him she smiled. M-21 never seen her smile like that. It was a real smile. And when M-21 said it was really good she giggled. He never heard her giggle before it warmed his heart. They stared at each other till Tao cleared his throat and asked if he could help set the table.

As they sat around the table. Takeo and Regis came back and joined them. Tao was picking on M-21 and Seira. Telling Takeo how cute they were in the kitchen. Takeo just smirked, while Regis was confused. The joking and laughing continued and occasionally Seira would steal a glance at M-21 with a faint smile and rosie cheeks.

Raizel look on his family and smiled. This was his home. Then a pain of sadness hit him when he realized he was not ready to go into eternal sleep. He glanced over at Frankenstein who was watching the noisy children with a smirk. Raizel look back at the children. Who would protect them when he left. Who would keep Frankenstein from hurting himself. He knew at that moment that he would protect his family and hope that just with his sheer will that he would not have to leave them any time soon.

Frankenstein smirked as he watched his children joking around. The smile on his master's face. Seira blushing at M-21. It warmed his heart. His life is so full with happiness right now He never wanted it to end. Not for his master or for him. Frankenstein heard M-21 say, "thanks Seira that was good I don't think I need a cheeses burger tonight."

"Good, I'm glad." She answered then added, "just cause you are a modified human does not mean you don't have to eat healthy."

Frankenstein chuckled as both of the children blushed. It was so adorable to watch them. Then in his mind he heard his master's voice. "Frankenstein we need to tell him."

"I know master but I just don't want him to fall back into depression and despair again." Frankenstein answered through his bond.

"M-21 after you are done with the dishes would you come to the lab I would like to talk to you." Frankenstein said with a forced smile.

"Yes boss," M-21 said. He couldn't remember if he did any wrong.

After he was done cleaning M-21 headed to the lab.

Seira watched him go with a concerned look on her face.

Takeo smiled and sighed, "he'll be ok." And he headed to his room.

Seira leaned against the wall she couldn't help but stare in the direction of the lab. She hade a very bad feeling about this. Regis came to her said and asked, "what's wrong?"

"I don't know I just have a feeling somethings bad is about to happen." She said biting down on her lip.

Rael couldn't stand it any more He got in front of her and in an irritated voice said, "What the hell are you doing?"

"She does not have to explain herself to you!" you could her the venom in Regis voice.

Rael snapped at Regis, "shut up! I'm asking her not you." Then he turned back to Seira, " I seen you in the kitchen and at dinner. What are you playing at."

She was mad, " I don't know what you mean. I'm not playing, I told you before you are NOT my type."

"And…and that...thing is." Rael hissed.

Regis finale understood, Seira liked M-21. " Don't call him that!" Regis yelled and moved forward only to be stopped by Seira hand.

"Yes, he is my type. He has put his life on the line to protect every one in this house. He even protects the Noblesse who is by far the strongest of us all. He would even die for a stranger. He works very hard and trains for the sole purpose of protecting the week. That is my type." Seira glared at Rael.

"The Lord will not approve of this." Rael said.

Seira laughed, "Do you think I care what some one who sits on a thrown and does not have enough nerve to live their own life thinks. I will live my life as I see fit. If I can't go back to Lukedonia so be it."

"You would give up everything for that man?" Rael huffed.

"If I hade to, yes. But it would really be giving up everything for the rite to live my life in a way that makes me happy."

Rael stormed off. Regis looked at Seira who just realized she admitted that she had feelings for the pouty werewolf and she blushed. Regis chuckled.

In the lab there was Frankenstein, Raizel and Third elder. M-21 nervously sat down. Frankenstein smiled sadly, " we have information on the M project."

That's how Frankenstein started. Then he went it to the fact of all the half breed children. M-21 was horrified. How could mothers just give their children to be tortured. As if reading his mind, which he probably was, Raizel said, "The mothers were experiments and prisoners it wasn't like they hade a choice in the matter."

Tears ran down M-21 cheek. "My mother?" he whispered.

"She was killed trying to protect you. She wouldn't hand her child to the union. But there is no name. There no name for any of the humans just the werewolf sorry." Third elder knew that M-21 would have questions so he did more digging to get more information. He couldn't believe there was no records of the humans only the children and they werewolves. Third elder felt that he betrayed the very humans he thought he was protecting.

Frankenstein knew any woman who gave birth to a child such as M-21 would not willingly hand her child over with out a fight. He hated to tell him the next part it broke his heart. Frankenstein went on to tell him about how M-24 was suppose to watch him and report on his changes. Also how all the M's were just so they could jumpstart his abilities.

"It's my fault they all die." M-21 whispered as tears ran his face. He clutched his chest and it was getting harder to breath.

" None of this is your fault. It's the uni…" Frankenstein said as he was moving towards M-21 but was cut off with what could only be called a cross between a growl and a scream, "NO! If I just died with the rest of the children. No one else would have suffered. Don't you dare say this ain't my fault." M-21 was trying to catch his breath when he growled again asking, "who my father, you said they kept records of the werewolves."

Before anyone could answer M-21 screamed, "WHO MY DAMN FATHER!?"

Raizel brows arched he never seen M-21 like this. The only thing he could do was answer his question, "Muzaka."

It was like someone had punched him He started to back up repeating the word, "no, no, no."

Frankenstein tried to approach him but he screamed, "stay away from me." M-21 ran from the lab.

Frankenstein went to follow but Raizel stopped him. "M-21 needs time to process what he learned. He strong it's just a little much for him right now."

"He's hurting so much master. He blaming himself for everything." Frankenstein said as Raizel wiped a tear from his eye. Raizel pulled Frankenstein into a hug and whispered, "you must have faith in the boy. M-21 will be back he would not leave his family for to long."

The pain was so bad that M-21 hade to stop and hold on to the wall. Tao seen him and rushed over but before he make it to him M-21 growled, "stay away from me!" then he looked at Takeo and snapped, " you too Takeo." Glaring at Regis he added, "I'm going out. Don't follow me. I mean it." Then he rushed out the door slamming it behind him.

Seira was on the stairs watching and she rushed to go after M-21 but Takeo grabbed her. "He asked us not to follow. He'll be okay ain't It important to find out what happened."

Seira nodded. Takeo gave her a hug. Karias was watching the seen before him. He never before had Seira showed this kind of emotion. She must really care for M-21. Karias seen someone enter the room turned and spoke to the man, " ok What the hell just a happened?"

The trio of modified humans always joke about how Frankenstein acts like their Dad, but in this moment Karias could see it. Frankenstein wore the face of a man who just lost favor of his first born son. The look of pain was more then Karias could stand.

"Did M-21 leave?" Frankenstein asked. They all nodded. Then asked, "where is Rael?"

"He and Seira got into a fight. He stormed out." Regis answered.

Now Raizel looked concerned. His lips pulled tight as he said, "If M-21 is anything like Muzaka. If Rael confronts him it could be bad."

"Pleases Boss, tell us what's going on. Why was he so mad? He's never yelled at us like that before. Why does Muzaka have anything to do with M-21?" Tao asked pacing back and forth.

Raizel gave the cliff note version of what was going on then sighed, "rage always made Muzaka stronger and I'm guessing M-21 has never been this enraged before. Karias could you go find Rael and take him back to Lukedonia. If you see M-21 leave him be."

"Yes Lord Raizel," he turned to leave but stopped and asked, "may I come back."

"Karias you are always welcome here." Raizel's warm but sad smile Made Karias hear sink.

This world that the Noblesse and his bonded hade created ware nobles, humans, modified humans, now even a half breed were all welcome and loved. Karias vowed the would protect the life he found here. As he left the house with a smile on his face.

M-21 standing on the top of a tall building looking out over the city. All his thoughts and feelings all jumbled in his head. He could think it hurt. Just trying to understand what he just heard. Was painful it played over and over in his head. He heard a noise behind him. When he turned a round Rael was standing there. He just turn back to look out over the city.

"Why are you so special?" Rael huffed.

"I'm not." He said never taking his eyes of the city.

"How can Seira like a modified human like you over me."

"I never asked her to like me. People who care about me usually die. So I wish she didn't." M-21 never looked away from the city.

Rael was getting mad. He had the gall to not even look at him. He just wanted punch him in the face how could he treat this as no big deal. Rael reach to grab M-21 but before he could M-21 slapped him and he went flying into the concrete shed covering the stairs that led to the roof.

M-21 went over and pulled Rael out of the rubble. Rael looked at M-21 his eyes were almost white and his aura like waves of power coming off him. "Pull your soul weapon, kill me or I'll kill you!" growled M-21 . when Rael didn't pull his weapon M-21 slammed him into the roof top. M-21 let him go and backed away saying, "Your brother was a good man he would be so disappointed in you. Seira doesn't like you cause she wants a real man. Not some spoiled rotten brat that when he don't get his way he throws a tantrum."

Rael seen red he pulled his weapon and charged. He faded in to the shadows and emerged behind M-21. M-21 turned around and Rael plunged his weapon into M-21 side. M-21 dropped to his knees. Rael was stunned M-21 could have stopped him but he didn't even fight back. Did this fool want him to kill him. At that thought a voice broke the silence. "Rael, M-21 I'm sorry to interrupt. I was sent to collect this one( pointing to Rael). Lord Raizel ordered me to take him back to Lukedonia." Karias said. When he seen the blood he added, "sir maybe you should return home and have Frankenstein take a look at that wound."

M-21 just shrugging shoulders, ran and jumped to the next roof top and ran off.

"Rael you pulled your soul weapon on M-21. What the hell were you thinking. Good thing you didn't kill the werewolf lords son. Do you know how much trouble the Lord would be in if you did?" Karius screamed.

"I…wait what did you say?" Rael didn't know if he heard him right.

Karias sighed, " I'll explain on the way. I want to hurry so I can get back here. I have a feeling they will need my help."

Rael just nodded as they left.


	4. what if's (re-write)

Chapter 4:

Muzaka was done for the day he hade enough. Enough of the complaints and the mundane tasks of being Lord. He blamed himself for all the problems that Maduke caused. If he didn't have the urge to wander all the time maybe he would have seen what he was up too before it was to late.

Then he thought of his daughter. Would have getting rid of Maduke sooner saved her. He pondered all the what if's. What if he never fought with Raizel? If he just listened to him instead of letting the rage take over? What if he stayed with his woman Erin and Ashleen? Would he been able to keep them alive? There was to many to count. His head started to hurt. He took one of the pills Frankenstein made for him. Since he left Dr. Crombel he has been getting better. He only need to take the pills when he feels like he going to loses it. Him and Frankenstein might not get along but he sure knows his stuff. Also it proved that Crombel was keeping him sick.

Muzaka needing quite decided to go out to the cliff. It's a nice spot were you can see the moon. He sat on the grass and laid back the cool wind felt good on his aching head. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Muzaka Hasn't dreamed since Raizel woke him after the fight were he transferred his power to Raizel. Tonight however it was different. Muzaka slipped in to a dream world.

There was a girl with long brown hair. She was laughing and staring at the river. Muzaka was walking up to her but stopped in his tracks when the spun around and said, "Dad did you find any deer?"

With wide eyes Muzaka shook his head no. He would know that girl anywhere her laugh, her sent but mostly the way the girls eyes sparkled. The girl was older much older but she was still beautiful. The girl tapped the ground beside her, " sit and watch with me."

He sat next to the girl. Tears leaking from his eyes. "Dad your worse than a girl." Ashleen giggled then she whispered, "look."

There was a sound of splashing and in the water was a boy . He look about 7 Or 8. He hade silvery gray hair and eyes. "M-21"he thought. Muzaka lips curved up in a smile.

"I got it. I got!" the boy had the biggest smile on his face. He was holding a fish almost as big as him. The boy took a few steps and fell. His prize escaping back into the water.

Ashleen yelled, "come on Muzuke Dad and Sir Raizel didn't find any dear. If you don't get a fish we'll starve." She laughed as the boy slapped the water.

Muzaka was now scared. When Raizel woke him before he told her him and Raizel were going hunting, now she said the same. Did he finale go insane. "what are you?" he gasped in fright.

"Don't look at me like that. When Lord Raizel woke you he seen how sad you were. Sir Raizel called a part of my soul before you woke when I called you Dad that was me. He gave me enough power so I could stay with you, In here.(putting here hand on his head) I don't want to call the boy M-21 that's a name for a pet. Not a proud werewolf."

"I won't let you starve." M-21 said. He was staring at he water a look of determination on his young face.

"I will always be with you Father. I wanted you to know the time I spent with you were the happiest days of my life. I would do it all again even if it meant me dying again. I have no regrets and you shouldn't either." Ashleen smiled.

"My time with you was my happiest time too. I failed you and your mother. I should have brought you into the pack. I should have done more to protect you." Muzaka said while hugging his daughter.

"Stop Dad, enough with the what if's. You can't live like that. Instead of all the what if's think about the what now's. You have a son. What now do you abandoned him or try to help him? Sir Raizel is weak what now you going to give up or are you going to do anything to find away to help him? We don't Have much time till they find you. Promise me that you will start living in the present. Only think of the what now's in life because it doesn't mater what you should have done. It matters what you do about it now. Just know M-21 has enough love in his heart for 3 father's, 4 brothers and anyone else who finds there way in."

Ashleen smiled. Muzaka looked at M-21 or Muzuke "Hey come here Muzuke!" the boy stopped ran to the werewolf Lord right away. Muzaka lifted him up and looked at his face. He could see the light scar on his lip. He put him in his lap and hugged him tight. He could here the boy giggling.

"Lord Muzaka are you all right. Pleases wake up." At the sound of the concerned voice. Muzaka slowly opened eyes.

Two worried faces looked down at him it was Kentas and Garda.

"You have not been acting yourself since you came back from the Noblesse. Did something happen?" Garda said.

"You could say that. I got some information that I'm trying to process." Muzaka chucked.

"Do you feel you can't trust us my lord? I know we let Maduke lead us astray. We failed to protect Our people. What good is strength if you don't protect the weaker of our clan. A true warrior protects you and the Noblesse showed us that. We will not fail again." Kentas said As he sat beside the Lord.

"We just want to help, pleases. Is that not how a family is. You do what you can to help each other over come obstacle in way. " Garda pleaded as she sat on the other side of Muzaka.

Muzaka sighed, "I would not say it's an obstacle. That man Crombel.(growling as he continued) Joined forces with the wolves he used some of the people that Maduke sent to breed half breed children to see if there was any benefits to be gained from either side. They made 24 children."

"I didn't think they would do something so vile. And that man pretended to help us." Garda said as she held her hand over her mouth as if the thought made her sick.

"Well they tortured and experimented on the children. Crombel decided that they needed a stronger wolf an alpha. They people they got from Maduke were week. So he sneaked in to the lab stole my DNA and made a child."

"My Lord is it M-21?" Kentas as the look on his face was that of regret.

Muzaka just nodded.

"I'm sorry my Lord I should have told you, but every time he is transformed he's aura felt so familiar. I thought it was cause I might have known the original owner of his heart. But then when he used the silver spirit wolf. I should have known." Kentas looked at ground.

Muzaka put his handed on Kentas shoulder and said, "me too. I should have known something was up I fought him too."

Garda was listening and said, "What about the rest of the children?"

"Dead only M-21 left. And if it wasn't for Raizel he probity be dead now too."

"Then what of the boy. Are you bringing him back to the clan." Garda added.

"He will be welcome to come any time but I don't think he'll stay. He is one of Raizel knights, they protect the Noblesse." Muzaka chuckle.

"Well that is an important job. At lest he not wandering all over the place. Like an old stubborn wolf I use to know." Garda laughed and Kentas added " I don't think his adopted father Frankenstein would let you take him any ways. When it comes to those three boys he's scary."

"I couldn't take him away. I'm no father. I'm ashamed of my self cause I caused this whole situation by not listening to Raizel. I hurt my friend so bad his life force is dwindling. This boy, no this pup was tortured almost his whole life for no other reason then I was his father." Muzaka rubbed his head then added, "I just don't know how to approach him."

Garda smiled , "my Lord We are here too. All of us, we are a clan. He is one of us. He will be treated as one of us. He is so strong what did Frankenstein do to him."

"Nothing and neither did the Noblesse. That boy goes to work, does what he needs to at the house then he trains. I know. I've trained with him." Kentas was the one to answer then he added, " M-21 wants to keep going till he can't stand any more. Even then he keeps getting up. He says he has to get stronger so he can protect his family." Kentas laughed.

" Foolish boy," Muzaka said with a frown.

"Lunark told me she asked him what was so special about him that the Noblesse would risk his life to save him. M-21 said the Noblesse had said they were family." Kentas laughed again.

"Raizel is something. He can take nobles, modified humans, humans and even a werewolf and make a family. His heart knows no bounds. If the world was like Frankenstein house there be no problems." Muzaka said smirking.

"The point being my Lord is we are here and you are not alone. M-21 is very guarded but I'm sure you too will work something out." Kentas said than he laughed and added, " if Frankenstein don't kill you for corrupting his son."

"You should be proud he will be a great warrior." Garda sighed squeezing Muzakas hand.

"Do I have the right to be proud of a boy I didn't have a hand in raising."

"I think you do. He is of your blood." Garda said.

The three stared laughing.

Lunark came upon the Lord and his companions at the cliffs " Sorry for the intrusion my Lord. Kentas you have a message from Frankenstein it's an emergency. He wants you to get in touch right away."

"What's wrong did he say?" Kentas said as he looked at the Lord.

"It has something to do with that boy, M-21."lunark said.

With that they took off heading for the information center.

Lunark was a little taken back by the Lord's reaction. Why would he be so up set. While they were trying to reach Frankenstein. Lunark pulls on Kentas "What is going on?"

"Its not my place to say." Kentas gave a sad smile then looked to Muzaka.

Muzaka was walking back and forth. Opening and clenching his fist. Muzaka eyes meet Kentas he stopped then realized everyone was staring at him He growled. " listen Maduke mad a deal with the union. He gave some of our people to an evil man. With them he made half human half werewolf Children. He tortured and experimented on them till all but one died. That one child left is M-21. While I was being kept by the union they had samples of my DNA cause Maduke only sent who he deemed weak. That evil man used my DNA to create one child that child too is M-21. "

Garda and Kentas smiled approvingly at the way he stated the facts. Lunark was just shocked. The large group of werewolves were horrified. Murmurs and hushed Whispers were coming from the crowd. Back in the time of Maduke he would have be ostracized for the fact of having a half breed child. That was one of the reasons he hid Ashleen existence.

"I hope you treat this boy as part of the clan. If you need to hold someone accountable then the it should be me. The boy did nothing wrong." Muzaka said.

There was a look of confusion on the crowds faces. When one of the wolves came to the front bowed and said, " my Lord don't think our horror or disgust is directed at you or the boy. You and he did nothing wrong. In fact that boy showed us that not all humans are bad. Him and his friends worked hard to save our people. Plus the Noblesse came here to save him. The boy must be special. Truth is we were surprised just how strong he was."

Another moved to speak, "I'm one of the people saved by that boy in the lab. I'm proud he's a true pack member." Said a young man who than bowed to the Lord.

"I was scared how you all would act. I want to be a part of the boys life. I am his father. I might come to you for help, so thank you in advance ." Said Muzak wore a smirk while waiting for then to get back in touch with Frankenstein.

M-21 didn't know how long it's been since he was home, He knew he was going to be in trouble. Frankenstein would be mad at him for making Raizel worry. After he left the nobles on the roof he took off as fast as he could. In his pain he headed out of the city deeper and deeper in to the forest. He was around one of the spots where he would meet Kentas to train. There was an out cropping of rocks and it made a perfect shelter for him. At lest from the rain.

The wound on his side should Have healed but it hadn't . He didn't understand why. He didn't think it was that bad of a wound. He snickered at himself as he thought "May be Rajax thought he was being an ass and put a little something in the wound."

He always wondered about if soul weapons knew what's going on. Also if Rai blood is his soul weapon does that mean all the previous Noblesse are in him, the same way as the previous clan leaders join there clans soul weapon. Why is he thinking about stupid stuff. His brain was rambling from lack of sleep. All he wanted to do was sleep but he couldn't every time he closed his eyes He would have nightmares. Now M-21 was no stranger to Nightmares in fact he hade them every night. Theses were the different. They didn't contain M-24 or the rest of his comrades. In these he is young, A child. This scared him was these memories or figments of his imagination. He closed his eyes this time he seen two men in lab coats one with red hair and one with black. M-21 couldn't tell who was speaking he just listened.

" Which subject should we use?"

"Lets use the boy, 21 he's feisty." One said with a snicker.

They opened the door to his small cage and dragged him out. He kicked and struggled trying to get free. They were to strong for the tiny boy. They slammed him on the table. As they were strapping him to the table all that was going through his head was the word fight. He would not let them see him cry. He would not scream no matter how much pain he was in. The one with black hair took a scalpel and lashed threw his lip. M-21 eyes flew open and his hand went to the scar. Tears were pooling in his eyes. M-21 closed his eyes. Pleases, pleases he begged I just want to sleep.

This time when he closed his eyes He seen a man with salt and pepper hair. Even though the man was younger M-21 knew who it was. It was Crombel. This time M-21 was older and strap to a table. There was a tub in his arm and his head was foggy. His eyes open and closed every thing he seen was going in and out of focuses. He couldn't move he couldn't speak. He could feel someone stroking his hair. A voice was echoing in his head as Crombel talked, " you are beautiful. My masterpiece, to think that I created some one like you." M-21 could feel Crombel hand run down his neck as he continued speaking, "I'm glade I decided to use a warrior to make you instead of the week cast off the werewolves send us. You are perfect." M-21 could feel a light kiss to his forehead and his eyes flew open again. He felt sick that man touching him. M-21 started to dry heave. It was painful since he hasn't had any thing to eat or drink since he left home. When he was done he just closed his eyes. He wouldn't fight it any more. If this is how he is to be punished for causing the death of so many then he would accept it.

This time however when sleep touched him He was in a clearing by a stream. Their was a brown hair girl waving to him to him. He looked at his hand he was a small boy again. He knew this wasn't a memory. Maybe he died he thought with a chuckle. He decided to go with it and see what happens.

The girls eyes sparkled and M-21 felt comfortable with her. He ran to the girl and sat beside her.

"Hi, my name is M…" he started to say till the girl stopped him by saying, " that is a name of a slave or a pet. I refuse to call you that I think I'll call you Muzuke. I think that's a good name." she giggled as she ruffled his hair. M-21 shrugged and the girl smiled.

"My name is Ashleen." At the girls words his eyes widen with shock.

Ashleen just chuckled and said, " yes I'm that Ashleen. I'm your big sister."

Before he knew it he was asking, " am I dead? Why am I so little?"

"Well your not dead. I guess I'm the reason your so little. It was always my hope to some day have a little brother so I'm assuming this is how I see you."

M-21 smiled as the girl touched his hair. "You are the spitting image of Dad."

M-21 frowned. "Oh don't be like that. I wished you could have traveled with us, hunting and fishing. It was the happiest time of my life. Even though Dad wouldn't admit he was my father I knew cause of all the love he showed me."

She dragged him into the water on the pretense of teaching him to fish. They laughed as M-21 kept falling in the water.

Ashleen told him try to catch a fish to show Dad when he came back from hunting with Sir Raizel. He caught one he turned around to show Ashleen. When he did there sitting next to his sitter was Muzaka. Why is he crying? He thought as he took a few steps and fell letting his fish get way. Ashleen yelled something about no dear and starving.

Frustrated he jumped up and started searching again as he looked for fish. M-21 yelled back "I won't let you starve."

A feeling washed over him. Who was He she called him Muzuke. Is that his name. Then he realized he was forgetting who he really was. There's some place He needs to be but where? There was people who He needed to protect , but who? He Knew for the first time he was having fun. This specter of his sister was warm and caring. Playing like a child was something he never in his life got to do. His whole life all he ever hade was nightmares. This is his first dream. He was going to enjoy this as long as he could he'll wake soon then he can go back to his normal life.

M-21 was snapped from his thoughts when he heard, "Hey Muzuke come here." M -21 did what any boy would do and ran to his father. Muzaka picked him up and M-21 stared in to Muzakas face the man had a sad smile and his eyes sparkled from the moisture of his tears. The Muzaka pulled him in for a tight hug. The mans hair tickled his nose so he giggle. Then Muzaka just disappeared.

M-21 looked around curiously, but Ashleen took his hand. She brought him to a camp fire she made. They ate fish that Ashleen caught. She told him stories of her travels and the times she been with the Noblesse. M-21 didn't under stand how but when She mentioned The Noblesse he reconized the name. He knew the Noblesse but he didn't know how. Ashleen noticed M-21 dozing off. She put his head in her lap and stroked his soft hair. "Who am I? I don't remember." The boy yawned.

"Its ok you will when you wake. It might take a little time. Things might be a fuzzy too. There's people out their that love you and that you love and vowed to protect."

When Ashleen noticed he was fast asleep she thought, "Dad pleases hurry I'll have rest soon and I don't want to leave him a alone. No one should be alone."


	5. what it means to be family

chapter 5:

The wolves finale got a hold of Frankenstein.

"Hey what's going on?" Kentas asked.

"M-21 has been missing for a week. We hacked into the union and they don't have him. We checked everywhere and there's no sign of him. Takeo said he would meet with you and eat cheeseburgers and train. I thought you might know places to check we don't ."

"Yea I think I do, I'll head there now." Kentas said. Remembering a place M-21 said He go when he wanted peace and quiet.

"I'm going with you." Muzaka said.

"Muzaka…" Frankenstein said with a pause. He wanted to tell Muzaka this was all his fault. Scream at him to blame him for the pain in his adoptive sons life. Frankenstein knew that it was wrong. He's not to blame anymore then M-21. It was Crombel and Frankenstein would make sure he paid. With that thought the only thing he could say to Muzaka was, "Thank you."

"Well contact you when we find out something." Muzaka said.

When they hung up Kentas and Muzaka got ready to leave.

Garda said, " I'm going with you."

"You don't have too, Garda aren't you sick of following this old fool around" Muzaka said with a smirk.

"You may be old, and a bit of a fool. I guess So am I cause I'm not sick of you yet. Let's go!" she said walking by him.

Muzaka and Kentas looked at each other, Kentas shook his head. Then the three of them left leaving Lunark in charge.

Frankenstein slammed down the receiver. Tao jumped and looked at Frankenstein.

Frankenstein squeezed Tao shoulder gave him a sad smile and left. Tao was at a lost. Every one was so stressed. M-21 wouldn't leave us, would he? Tao thought. Him and Takeo haven't slept or ate. Regis has been moping around hanging out in front of M-21 bed room door. Karias been blaming himself for not bring him home after his fight with Rael. Tao pleaded to himself, " come home soon M-21 we need you."

Frankenstein went to check on his master. When he got there he was a little taken back. His master and Seira we're staring out the window. They both have been doing this since M-21 hade left. It was heart warming to see his master trying to comfort Seira. It was also sad at the same time to know just how worried they are that they would keep watch for the wayward werewolf to return home.

Frankenstein ask if they needed anything. When they said no he headed towards his lab. When he seen the examination table. Thoughts flooded he's mind all the times M-21 had put him self in harm's way to protect others. The two D-5 members volunteering for experiments so M-21 wouldn't be alone. The 4 Rk members plotting to get him when they trained. He chuckled at the thought of M-21 wanting to punch him Just once and Takeo wanted to do the same but only with his guns. The look when he asked them what they said was priceless, like two children caught by their parent being mischievous. He missed his first son the house was not the same without him.

Raizel was watching Seira. She looked at him and said, "if M-21 would just come back I would make him all the cheeses burgers he would ever want." Tears ran down her face as she gave a sad little giggle.

Raizel patted her on the shoulder. "He would like that." Raizel answered. It's been to quite with M-21 gone. He got use to feeling his aura. Takeo aura was like a cool breeze, Tao's aura was like a ball of energy, but M-21 aura was like a storm. A tornado of emotions and thoughts. Emotions of hate, anger, sadness and love. Constantly changing, always present. Even when he slept his aura hummed in the back ground. He tried a few times to send out his aura to seek M-21 but he had no luck. Without M-21 the house was just to quite.

Raizel left to go see Frankenstein. Seira watch him leave. She could feel his pain. Seira turned back to the window. Her thoughts once again turned to M-21. She remember how he fought to protect Regis. Even though Regis was a jerk to him. She could see his smirk, his beautiful silver eyes. Seira was not sure when she stopped seeing him as a child and started seeing him as a man. When he came home she going to tell him exactly how she feels. How much he means to her. No matter what happens she will be there waiting. After all nobles and werewolves live a long time.

Raizel walked into the lab and seen Frankenstein with his head on the table.

"Frankenstein," Raizel said in a soft voice.

Frankenstein head came off the table like some one shot him. "Master is every thing ok?"

Raizel stared at the ground. Confused look on his face. It was the look of some one who wanted to say something but didn't know how. Frankenstein got up and went to his master. As soon as he was close enough Raizel though his arms around Frankenstein neck and hugged him. Frankenstein was a little surprised but he wrapped his arms around him and tightly squeezed. "Master, what's wrong?" he asked.

Frankenstein could feel Raizel tremble so he led him to a chair in the lab. As he sat Raizel said, "I..I don't know. I can't protect anyone. I know that I'm not as strong as I was. I feel…"

Frankenstein kneeling in front of him said, "Helpless," Frankenstein realized this was a new emotion for his master. After all a being as powerful as him probably never even had an idea of what helpless was. So he continued, " that's how the boys feel. Why they want to be stronger. That's why Tao and Takeo risked their lives on a pack with my crazy lover. That's why M-21 trains till he can't move. They want to protect you. They feel their not strong enough. You are not alone any more master. You are the Noblesse but where does it say you need to do your job alone. They just want to help you if you let them. They don't want to loses you. You are one of the first, first to accept them, the first to make them feel wanted. If it weren't for you, I would have left M-21 at that union base we went to trying to get Crombel. I thought that boy would be nothing but trouble. I was right of course. M-21 Should be named trouble for as many times as he caused us to worry, but I wouldn't want it any other way. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" Raizel nods, chuckling Frankenstein added, " I also wanted to thank you. You gave me a chance to know how it would be to be a father. I'll go make you some tea." Raizel nodded again blushing. All Frankenstein could do was smile.

The three werewolves were in a clearing. Kentas was checking the places closer to furthest away from the direction they were heading. Finale they got to the last spot. He thought for Sure he'd be there it was the place he said he go to be alone. Kentas let out a growl. It was Garda who spoke next, "You once said that M-21 would do things instinctually."

"That's correct." Kentas said remembering when the boy told him he used to transform and lose himself.

"Then why don't you call for him my Lord? By age he's still a pup he should involuntarily answer you." Garda put a hand on Muzaka arm.

"Its worth a shot my Lord." Kentas added.

With a nod Muzaka put his hands around his mouth and called. It was the sound a parent would uses to call a pup. It was a howl with a wavy tone. They waited only a minute when they heard a high-pitched whining sound. Followed by a whimper. They took off in that direction. The repeated the action several times until the came to the out crop of rocks. There huddled in a ball was M-21.

Muzaka rushed over to find blood seeping from the make shift bandage on M-21 side. Muzaka dropped to his knees. He picked up the boy. M-21 was extremely pale and when he brushed the hair from his eyes He could feel the heat coming off his skin. Werewolves are natural warmer but this was to hot even for a werewolf.

"Hey, M-21 can you here me?" Muzaka said.

M-21 open his eyes slowly. His silver eyes glowed. There was a slight rumble of a growl then he shut his eyes.

Garda gave her cloke to Muzaka. He proceeded to wrap M-21 as he lifted him into his arms he couldn't believe how light he was.

"Lets hurry." Garda said.

The they moved as fast as they could hoping that everything is going to be ok.

They where half way to Frankenstein house. Muzaka had to stop. M-21 was shaking in in arms. Kneeling he holds M-21 tight as the boy violently shook.

Muzaka brain raced. He didn't know what to do. He never before scene this, Ashleen in all the time they spent together she never even got a cold. The wound on the boys side was nothing it should have healed. Did he have some type of silver in it. Muzaka remembered the silver weapons human use to fight his people. That's the only time he seen a wound not heal.

When M-21 stopped Shaking. He opened his eyes and looked at Muzaka. M-21 whispered "I…I remember."

Confusion laced Muzaka voice, "what do you remember?"

A tear ran down the boys check as he whispered, "everything."

Then M-21 closed his eyes.

Muzaka scooped him up. And hurried on their way.

Raizel was at the window. When all of a sudden he opened it and grabbed Seira and told her, "watch out." Moving her against the wall. He sent a call out to Frankenstein threw their bond.

Frankenstein was almost there when he heard, "Thump…thump…thump."

Frankenstein ran the rest of the way to the room. When he got there three werewolves were standing. He could see the look of fear on Muzaka face as he clutched on to M-21.

Frankenstein took a step forward and Muzaka took a step back.

"Muzaka, let Frankenstein help him." Raizel said.

Muzaka nodded. Instead of taken the boy.( which Is what Frankenstein wanted to do.) Frankenstein let Muzaka hold him as he inspected the situation.

"M-21 can you hear me." Frankenstein said as he looked at the wound on his side.

"B…Boss, I'm sorry." M-21 said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

M-21 went to speak but was stopped when Frankenstein said, " you are here now that's all that matters."

"Muzaka can you take him to the lab?" Frankenstein asked.

Muzaka nodded. As they were heading to the lab. They ran into they others. Tao ran up to them, "M-21!."

Before he could say anything else Frankenstein said, " Tao go to the lab to help me take care of M-21. Takeo, Karias and Regis we have guest their with master can you three stay with them for me."

The boys all ran off.

When they got to the lab Tao had already gotten the it ready.

Frankenstein asked Muzaka to put M-21 on the table. He reluctantly did. Frankenstein explained everything. He was doing. Frankenstein cleaned the wound. It wasn't bad at all the fact it wasn't healed up was worrisome. He hooked him up to an Iv to give fluids. Then told Tao to start a complete scan.

"The scan will take about an hour. So why don't you tell me what happened?" Frankenstein said as he stared at M-21.

Muzaka started from having to call him, Finding him semi conscience and the violent shaking him saying that he remembered everything. Then ending up there.

Frankenstein sat quietly in thought. Now he knows why Muzaka is being so protective of M-21. When he called him as a father would his pup and M-21 answered any doubt Muzaka had about M-21 was gone. That was his kid now and he will protect him with his life.

"You should get some rest. I'll let you know when the scans complete." Frankenstein said not taken his eyes off M-21.

"I um…if you don't mind could I stay just a little longer." Muzaka asked.

Frankenstein sighed and dragged a chair beside the table for Muzaka. "I'll be in the next room. If anything happens just call." Frankenstein said as he turn to leave. Muzaka just nodded.

Tao was leaving too. When he heard Muzaka ask to stay. Tao glared at Muzaka. Eyes narrowed. Suspicion written all over his face.

Frankenstein sighed again, "Tao go pull all the last scans we did on M-21. Send them to my tablet."

"But Boss…"

"Go Tao now…pleases." Frankenstein said. Stopping the argument before it started.

"Yes Boss." Tao said as he left the room glaring at Muzaka on the way out. Tao didn't want to leave that sneaky old wolf alone with M-21. He didn't care if that was M's father. He couldn't understand why Boss would allow it. Tao growled and went to do what he was told.

"Don't touch him it will interfere with the scan." Frankenstein said as he left the room.

Takeo was going to sneak a peek at M-21. He was so mad at that stupid fool. Takeo would tell M his problems and he would listen. Then he help him figure it out. There wasn't much M didn't know about Takeo, but when M-21 gets a problem he runs. Does he not trust him. Why won't he share his pain with them. Takeo knows M-21 has had it worst than any of them. But he never imagined all this. That M actually was half werewolf, or he had a father. He knows that M is blaming himself. That's just the type of guy he is. How can he make him understand that to him He was his brother. Takeo would take all of M pain if he could. He remembered when he found out his sister was fake. The pain was unbearable. M was the one who pushed him forward, he was the one who kept him from going off the deep end. With time the pain slowly eased up. That was when Takeo realized that the sister he lost was replaced by two brothers. He'll make that dumbass realize that he can count on him to support and help him Just like he has done for him. When Takeo got off the elevator. He seen Tao pacing in the hall mumbling to himself. Takeo ran over to him.

"What's wrong is M-21 ok?"

"Boss said he should be fine now." Takeo huffed.

Takeo let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"Then why are You trying to ware a hole in the floor?" Takeo grabbed Tao by the shoulder to stop him.

"Boss let that ass Muzaka alone with M. I don't know why he would do that. I don't trust him." Tao said.

Takeo sighed, " of course boss would leave him with M he is his Father."

"I don't care who the hell he is." Tao said pouting.

"Why are you getting so upset? He not going to do anything. He be stupid to do something with Boss and sir Raizel here."

"But…what if he tries to take M away from us. What if he wants him to go back to the werewolf territory." Tao said in a panicked voice.

"Calm down. M-21 will only do what he wants to. If he leaves it will be his choice. As his friend you should be there for him no matter what. I doubt Muzaka would make him leave. He knows how much Sir Raizel and Frankenstein care about M-21." Takeo hugged Tao.

Tao was sobbing, " when…he was...gone I got so scared. I don't want any….of us to leave we're family."

Takeo smiled and lead Tao back upstairs.

Muzaka stared at the boy on the tables. He could hear M-21 grumbling in his sleep. Every time the boy would twitch or he could hear growl it was like someone stabbing him in the heart. He wanted to reach out and stroke the boys head but he remembered what Frankenstein said and stopped. Muzaka let out a small growl. M-21 responded with a whining sound. He was impressed that the boy instinctually knew what to do. How to respond to the sounds that wolf use to communicate. M-21 breathing even out and he seemed to settle down some. He wondered what the poor boy was thinking about to cause such pain. Guilt flooded Muzaka again. The fact this child suffered so much cause of him. He didn't know how long he sat there staring at M-21. The silver hair so like his own and the silver eyes so like his too. He also seen differences in the boys face. Muzaka wondered if that was the traits of the boys mother.

"The scans done. I want to check these findings. If you would mind why don't you go talk to Master for a bit. I'll come up when I'm done." Frankenstein said startling Muzaka.

Muzaka wanted to argue. He wanted to tell him no and stay with the boy, but he knew he was pushing things with the crazy human. Frankenstein was at the verge flipping out. He never thought he would see the day were Frankenstein would care about any one but Raizel. Muzaka nodded and got up to leave he looked back at Frankenstein who was running he fingers threw the boys hair. Muzaka sadly smirked. A slight feeling of jealousy crept into his heart as he left.

Frankenstein was looking at the scans. He was relieved that M-21 healing ability was going back up. The fact that M-21 memoirs came back all at once must have been a shock to his system. How many years of memories did they erase fifteen or sixteen years. He seems to be physically fine now, but he wondered how he was mentally.

"Boss where am I?" M-21 whispered.

"You're home. It's ok now." Frankenstein said rubbing the boys head. "Do you want to tell me what you were thinking? Running off like that making everyone worry. And even fighting with Rael."

M-21 looked away. "I don't know. I just couldn't take Rael attitude any more he's such a prick. I wasn't planning on being gone so long. I don't know what happed."

"Do you remember telling Muzaka you got your memory back?"

M-21 nodded. Still looking away. A shamed by the memories.

"M-21 you did nothing wrong. You were a child. It might be to soon but if you ever need to talk I'll listen. How's your resent memories? Do you remember what you were told before you left?"

M-21 nodded, how can he forget the pain off it all. " I remember, But some of my memories are a little fuzzy."

Frankenstein smiled at him. "you'll be fine As long as you don't have big gaps in your memories." Frankenstein said as he helped M-21 sit up. He adjusted the bed then leaned him back. He was reading the scans when he heard a soft voice.

"I tried really I did." Tear ran down M-21 face. Frankenstein sat on the bed. He didn't know how to eases his pain. He'll do what he can to help. He was a little shocked that the boy was opening himself up so soon.

"I would bite and kick the scientist, so they always want to use me for the experiments. But it didn't help. They always moved to the next while I healed. I knew I healed faster so I got used more then the others. I still had to watch as one by one each of the other children died. They were werewolves like me. Why did I survive and they die?" M-21 said staring at his hands.

"Because you are strong of heart. You don't know how to give up. It was also because your father is the strongest werewolf. He is a Legend among his people."

"The only thing that me and that man have in common is we both betrayed are friends." M-21 snickered.

"Stop! You betrayed no one. You did the best you could. You always do. Muzaka...well, really I can't be to mad at him I think I know now how he felt. Oh I'm still pissed at him about master. Not the action it's self. I would have lost my mind too. If anything happed to you when you were taken by the werewolves I would have wanted to kill them all. Then master would have had to stop me, but don't tell they I said that."

M-21 eyes widen in shock. Frankenstein smiled then added, "the lost of a child is the worst pain in the world for a parent. I didn't realize it till I meet you boys. I Know that feeling that's between a parent and a child now, so I think I understand"

"There's something else I remember. Crombel he…he. Oh never mind. I was drugged up a lot when he came so it could be nothing."

Frankenstein frowned. "You know you can tell me anything. I won't judge. Maybe together we can figure out what the memories mean."

M-21 nodded he took a breath and started telling his next set of unsettling memories. " when I was young Crombel would pull me aside. He would take me to his office sit me on his lap and talk to me. Tell me I was one of his greatest creations. Then when I was older strapped to the tables and all drugged up he do things like stroke my head or kiss my forehead. Like he was some kind of sadistic doting father." The thought made M-21 want to get sick. The thought of the murdering scientist touching him gave him gooses bumps.

Frankenstein thought he couldn't have wanted to kill Crombel more. How dare that sick bastard touch his son. He'll kill him with his own bare hands. Frankenstein sighed, "May be in his sick way he was trying to make you think of him as your father."

"Well it didn't work. It made me just hate him more."

Frankenstein put his hand on M-21 head. He never seen him look this young before. M-21 with his tuff and hard as nail shield to keep people out. Now looked dejected and vulnerable.

"So are you going to make me leave?"

Frankenstein was shocked. " What!...why would I make you leave?"

"Well, since I'm not a modified human. And I guess I have a father. I thought you might make me go with him. Me and the guys thought when all this stuff with the unions was done, you would makes us leave."

"You mean to tell me You, Takeo and Tao thought I would get rid of you. Well you are wrong this is your home. We are family and I would never make you go with that wolf."

M-21 smiled "Do you know why we call you boss?"

"Cause I am." Frankenstein chuckled.

"No, cause we thought we were to old to call you Dad." M-21 smiled.

Frankenstein grabbed at his chest. A warm feeling was there and a tear ran down his check. "The others have been worried. I'm going to tell them your awake. So get ready for some visitors."

Frankenstein was leaving the room and looked back at M-21. He had to remind himself the boy was home and safe. He didn't realize how fragile his family was until one was missing. It was like a house of cards remove even one and the rest tumbles down.

Frankenstein enters the living room and seen Raizel and his family there but no wolves.

"Where are the wolves?" Frankenstein asked .

"Kentas went back to the territory to help Lunark and I had Garda take Muzaka out for a walk. He was fidgeting." Raizel chuckled.

"Boss can we go see M?" Tao said with a pleading look in his eyes.

Frankenstein face turned a little red when he remembered what M-21 told him about the word Boss.

"Yes, But not to many of you at a time. M-21 resent memories are a little fuzzy so if he acts like he don't understand or can't remember don't push him, ok."

They ran from the room. Takeo stopped in the doorway turned to Frankenstein and said, "thanks Boss, thanks for always taking care of us." He bowed and followed after the others.

Raizel was still sitting there. He had a smile on his face. Raizel thought the blush on Frankenstein face was priceless.

"You figured out what Boss meant to the boys or did M-21 tell you." Raizel went back to sipping his tea.

"Master, you knew?"

"There is not much that goes on around here I don't know." Raizel chuckled.

Frankenstein blushed. Then the corners of his mouth turned up in to a smile. "You could have told me I told you about the Raizel knights." Frankenstein now chuckled at the blush on his master's face.

"M-21 really ok." Raizel said.

"Physically yes, it was a shock to his system. An overload you could say, all those memories all at once."

Raizel nodded.

"So Muzaka was worried?" Frankenstein asked.

"Yes, he was very worried. I thought some air would do him good."

Frankenstein got quite and started to rub his forehead.

"Frankenstein are you ok?"

"Yes, I'll be ok." Frankenstein didn't know if that was true. He didn't want to worry his Master.

"I could sense that the Muzaka and M-21 have bonded."

"Yes master, but I think the wolves call it imprinting."

"Is that why your so worried?"

Raizel had the look of con fern on his face.

"Master…I'm just a little concerned for M-21 well being."

"You Are such a bad liar Frankenstein. I don't understand why everyone is so upset over this. Tao was crying to Takeo thinking Muzaka will force M-21 to leave. Regis and Karius are just glad he's back but their scared what's going to happen next. Muzaka is scared that the boy will want nothing to do with him. Or his enemies will go after him like Ashleen. You are scarred that he won't need you any more. The only ones that are not stressing about this is Seira, She just wants to be with M-21. And Takeo who is just mad that he ran instead of coming to him for support like he did when he was upset about his sister."

Frankenstein eyes went wide. Is this how it is for his master. Picking up on everyone's pains and fears. Maybe that was another reason master locked himself away.

Reading the scientist mind Raizel added, "Frankenstein it's not that bad I might pick up on people's pain and fear, but I can feel all the happiness and love in this house too. It makes me happy. Thank you Frankenstein for this wonderful family you have made for me."

Raizel pulled Frankenstein into a hug. Frankenstein let the warmth of is master relax him. He could feel his master's love for him and everyone in his family through the bond they shared.

The group of worried people went into the lab. Tao seen M-21 sitting up staring at his hands.

"M!" yelled Tao as he through his arm around M-21 neck.

"Ouch! Easy weirdo get off me."

"Oh sorry M." Tao said kissing him on his cheek.

M-21 growled and Tao backed off.

"Tao back off Boss said he needs to take it easy. So how you feeling?" Takeo asked.

"Ok I guess. Still trying to sort out all the new information in my head."

"I should have brought you back to the house. I'm so sorry." Karias said.

"I wouldn't have gone with you so don't worry about it."

Karias chuckled, "You sure did kick Rael ass. You should have seen his face when I got on to him for fighting the werewolf lords son."

M-21 smirked.

Regis said, "I wish I could have seen that. Did you tell the lord?"

"Yep and she was mad." Kairais said.

They all talked for a bite and Karius and Regis left. Shortly after Tao left.

Takeo looked at M-21. He seen that M was deep in thought and said, " You need to stop blaming yourself for all the problems in this world."

M-21 looked at him. He was going to open his mouth, but Takeo cut him off.

"I thought you knew, but I guess I need to just come out and tell you. M I can't take your pain, but I can help you bare it. You are my brother no matter what. You were there for me when I needed support and I will always be there for you. I would like you to tell me your memories so I can help you carry the burden."

"Takeo, thank you" M-21 whispered.

They talked for a few more minutes then he left. He was alone with his thoughts when Seira came in.

"I'm sorry…sorry for Rael."

"It's not your fault that guys a jerk. Don't worry about it."

Seira sat on the bed. "No M-21 this is my fault all of it you see… I told Rael that I hade feelings for you."

"Seira pleases…I'm not worth your attention. People who get closes to me die. I can't bare it if anything happened to you."

M-21 could feel her power spike. It made him back up.

"M-21 who do you think I am. I am Seira J. Loyard, clan leader of the Loyard clan. A noble who can protect myself and others. If I die it will be because of me. Because I messed up somewhere and my powers failed me."

M-21 eye went wide. What is with everyone to day he thought. The fact M-21 was speechless didn't stop her she just continued.

"And I Seira J. Loyard am in love with M-21 son of werewolf Lord Muzaka and Frankenstein. Protected of the Noblesse. Part of Cadis Etrama Di Raizel's clan. If you don't feel the same then I will wait until you do."

Where did this girl get all the confidence He thought. Seira face was tinged pink. M-21 laughed. Seira went to get up and he pulled her to him. Placed his forehead to hers and whispered, "what are you going to do to make me feel the same?"

His voice sent a shiver down her spine. She smiled and leans in and grabbed his lips with hers. It started as a light kiss. M-21was at first shocked, but then he kissed back the desire and hunger they felt for Each other getting hotter. They kissed until they were out of breath and felt dizzy. He pulled her to his chest. This girl loved him and not once did she mention his looks. It was him she loved. All of him even the wolf. She accepted him, his pain, his crazy life. He didn't have to hide from her. She embraced him. He whispered, "ok you win." M-21 chuckled.

"I knew I would," She smiled. Then she slapped him. And with tears in her eyes she yelled, "don't you ever run off like that again. I was so scared, every one was. You mean a lot to us.

"Ok, sorry…shhh. I promise I won't . I didn't mean to be gone this long." M-21 whispered rubbing her back.

She wiped here eyes. And smiled. "Good just so you know that that is not acceptable."

She kissed him again then got up. "I'm going to make dinner I'll talk to Frankenstein and see if you can come up."

M-21 nodded as he watched her leave.


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Muzaka was sitting at the park with Garda.

Muzaka was watching a father push his son on a swing and said, "I…I wish I could have had time with either of my children like that."

Garda looked over to the man and the boy. She could see the longing in Muzaka eyes.

"I wished you would have told me about Ashleen. I would have helped you, You know."

Taken back by what she said. Help me, at that time he would have kicked out of the clan for having a half breed child.

"That may be but if I did and you helped me they would have came after you too."

"So I wouldn't have cared. I was always happiest when I was with you. Besides they came after me any ways. Or have you forgotten."

Muzaka winced. How could he forget all the pain and torture they put her through while he was gone. All because she was loyal to him.

Muzaka looked at the ground.

"So you decided what you want to do?" She asked.

Muzaka looked at the girl. Then sighed, "not a clue."

"Are you just going to give that child away? He is your blood, I don't care how he was made."

Garda had a distress look on her face. She couldn't understand why Muzaka was acting as if he didn't care.

"Frankenstein and Raizel are doing a good job with him. He has Frankenstein mouth and Raizel's heart. I've caused the boy enough problems."

"I think the thought of having another child is scaring you. He not Ashleen. He is a strong werewolf. He can protect himself if need be. If you walk out of that boys life you will regret it."

She was right He would regret it. But how could he justify just turning that boys life up side down.

"There is so much M-21 doesn't know. So much he should have learned by now. He needs you. Frankenstein might be good for the boy, but the wolf in the boy needs you."

She was right. He knew she was and she was right about him being scared. He was terrified, but not for the reasons she thought. He knew the boy wasn't Ashleen. He just couldn't Take losing anyone else. He was jealous of Frankenstein. The relationship that he had with M-21, it was a relationship he should have had with the boy.

Garda stared at Muzaka. She thought carefully before she started to speak. "I do not know M-21 like Kentas. Kentas told me how that boy single handle changed his opinion on humans and modified humans. He told me how strong he was when they were in the lab. How he never gave up. Kentas is proud of the boy, and he not even his son."

Muzaka smirked. M-21 was the perfect warrior all he wanted to do was protect. Protect his family.

"I think M-21 has enough room in his heart for you. Stupid fool. I hate to say it but if we as a people want to survive in this new world we are going to need people like M-21. He's our future."

Muzaka stood up. She right what chance do we have if we don't adapt. With that thought he got a tingly feel, the feeling he gets when Raizel sends his aura out to find him. "Well he's awake now. Raizel just called for me. Let's go."

He don't know why but he held his hand out for Garda to take. She smiled and took his hand and they left.

M-21 was sitting on the table. He was thinking of what just happened with Seira.

"Here get cleaned up. Then you can come up stairs." Frankenstein said handing him some clean clothes.

M-21 blushed as he took the clothes.

"why are you bushing over clothes?" Frankenstein snickered.

"I'm not."

"You haven't forgotten there's camera's in here, did you?"

M-21 blush depend at the thought of how much teasing the guys were going to do. He hung his head as the laughing Frankenstein left the room.

Muzaka was talking to Raizel.

Raizel explained about what Frankenstein said and how M-21 would be fine.

"Good I was worried."

"I hope you and M-21 can get to know each other more."

"Do you think he'll want to? I mean he doesn't trust me. I know he thinks I'm an ass hole." Muzaka chuckled.

"Well I always knew you were an ass hole. I don't think M-21 would let that stop him."

Did Raizel just make a joke? Muzaka smirked, the Noblesse just made a joke. He couldn't believe it. He wished Raizel could have been more like this before. Than just looking out a window all the time. It was good to see the Noblesse with his family.

"I will speak to him before I leave." Muzaka said still smirking.

Frankenstein entered the room and looked at master and Muzaka. At that time Tao and Takeo entered the room.

"You two better hid," Frankenstein said with a evil smirk.

"Us boss?" Tao asked looking at Takeo.

"Yes, I reminded M-21 about the cameras in the lab. Tao you better hope Seira doesn't find out. Takeo warn Karias and Regis too."

The sniper and the hacker looked at each other with wide eyes. As Takeo was dragging Tao form the room you could hear Tao saying, "I can't believe you rabid us out Boss."

Frankenstein chuckled, Raizel smiled and Muzaka wondered what just happened.

"How long are you staying Muzaka?" Frankenstein asked.

"I leave tomorrow. I can't leave Kentas and Lunark to do all the work. Are people are still suffering from the effects of Maduke and the union attack."

"Are you going to try and drag M-21 with you?" Frankenstein huffed.

"What! Why would I do that."

Frankenstein was a little shocked.

Muzaka sighed, " I know I'm an ass, but I'm not that much off an ass."

Raizel smiled. He knew that Frankenstein was still worried. He hoped Frankenstein and Muzaka would just think of M-21 and not there stupid differences.

"Good, this is his home." Frankenstein smiled. He was so relived that Muzaka wasn't going to try and make M-21 go with them . Frankenstein could feel himself relaxing.

"So why don't you give me some advice. I know you got some." Muzaka smirk.

"Well just don't push him. He has had a lot of trauma in his life." Frankenstein looked away.

Muzaka just nodded.

The day went by till it was time for dinner.

Tao and Takeo wouldn't even look at M-21. When he came up from the lab. All you could hear was screaming, running and banging.

Tao screaming, " sorry M! Come on you couldn't blame me." Frankenstein was chuckling and Raizel had a smile on his face.

As soon as diner was on the table and they all sat down the house was quite. Accept for a few snickers from Regis.

This was a family maybe not in blood. In every sense of the word. It warmed Muzaka to watch. The Noblesse smiling and even chuckling. Frankenstein like the strict father everyone's afraid of but no one listens to. Takeo was the brother who would listen and take all the problems of others. M-21 was the brother who took everything to seriously and thought it was his sole job to protect every one. Tao never took anything serious and came up with the crazy plans. The two nobles just seemed to fit in too.

Seira set Raizel's Raman in front of him. Then she set out the rest.

M-21 eyes went wide. Did she really make cheeses burgers and fries.

You could hear the chuckling from around the table.

"Why?" M-21 asked.

"It is between me and Sir Raizel, so just eat." Seira was blushing.

As they ate the look on M-21 face was priceless. Frankenstein smiled the thought of how something as a cheeses burger and fries could make the young werewolf so happy. It was proof of how little he was given in his life.

Frankenstein looked over to Muzaka. He could see a mixture of sadness and regret on his face. Which made him worried. He didn't know what would happen if Muzaka lost himself now. "Muzaka, I would like to give you and Garda a check up before you to leave." Frankenstein said.

Muzaka nodded. He knew the crazy scientist must be worried about the toll all this new information is having on him. If it is a show of faith and helps him get along with Frankenstein, he would do it.

Garda nodded too.

Raizel seen the look on M-21 face and decided he wanted to try one. Much to Frankenstein surprise, he watched his master eat. Raizel's had a look of pleasure on his face not like M-21, but you could tell he was enjoying it. Until he ate the French fries, then Frankenstein started to worry. His master had the same look as when he ate his ramen.

"How is it," Seira asked.

"So good miss Seira. Better than the place across from the school right guys?" Tao realizing what he just said hung his head. Then he jumped as Takeo kicked him.(under the table)

But before she could say anything Raizel said, "it is really good. I like this especially. (pointing at the French fries) They taste really good when you dip them in this.( pointing at blob of ketchup on his plate)"

The look on Frankenstein face made everyone start to laugh.

It dawned on Muzaka what roll Raizel played in this family. He was the Mother. The protective mother, he even protected them from Frankenstein and themselves. He loved them unconditionally. No matter where they came from or what the were. He wrapped them in love and understanding. Muzaka would never say that out loud though.

M-21 started picking up the dishes when Regis said , " I'll get them tonight why don't you take a break."

"I'm fine. This is nothing, right Boss?" M-21 said as he looked at Frankenstein.

"You should be, but if you get a head ache or feel dizzy sit down and have someone get. I'll be in the lab with Muzaka."

Frankenstein was done with the scans of Muzaka and Garda.

He gave her a bottle of pills ant old her it was enough for two months. Garda thanked him and left. Leaving the crazy human and crazy werewolf Lord alone.

"You seem to be doing well. I'm worried about what will happen if you have an episode know that you know you have a child."

Muzaka was going to answer but Frankenstein continued. " I know you would not hurt M-21 but what if someone got in the way of you getting to him. What if you try to take him and master tries to stop you."

Frankenstein handed two bottles of pills to Muzaka.

"The first is the same pills you always hade. The second take one every morning it's times released it will keep your rage suppressed."

Frankenstein turned back to his table to look at his notes when Muzaka spoke.

"Thank you. I just feel like I need to tell you this. I don't hate you. I've just always been jealous of you. At first it was that Raizel wanted to keep this bat shit crazy human by his side. Of all the beings who wanted that spot, he picked you. Now I'm jealous that you got him to leave his window. He now wants to live, to be apart of this family. He doesn't want to be alone any more. Also you have a relationship with my son. A child I didn't even know I hade."

Frankenstein smiled. "I've always been jealous of you too. Master seemed so happy after your visits. You even got him to leave the house with you A few times. Then wen he disappeared I thought you two ran off together. But I didn't care I was going to find my master. Then when we first meet M-21 I was going to kill him but master stopped me. After master awakened him. I wanted to leave him behind. I knew the boy would be trouble. Master wouldn't hear of it. I knew it was because the boy reminded him of you. The eyes and hair, Even the fact he was part wolf. I'm ashamed of that, now that I care deeply for the boy."

"Trouble," Muzaka laughed.

"Oh yes you'll see. We have had to save that boy on numerous occasions. It might be good to have a few more people looking out for him."

Frankenstein chuckled then him and Muzaka shook hands. Burying the Hatchet that's been between them for so long.

The boys were finished cleaning up. M-21 seen Raizel sitting on the couch drinking his tea. Raizel knowing M-21 was there patted the couch next to him. Sitting down M-21 tried to collect his thoughts before he spoke. As usually Rai spoke first. "it's ok to be confused. If it helps I trust Muzaka. He is back to he's old self. I also you are concerned about his relationship with Crombel. I think he's done with that man." Before M-21 could say anything he's grabbed and pulled in to a hug.

M-21 was not prepared for that and his face turned red. Rai was stroking M-21 hair. Sighing Raizel continued, "Frankenstein is not the only one who has parental feelings. To me you are one of my children."

M-21 was shocked Raizel never said anything like that before. The young werewolf knew that the Noblesse thought of him as family. This brought tears to his eyes. M-21 squeezed harder. "I don't want to loses what I have here. I love my family." Sobbed M-21.

"you will never loses us. I'm proud of you. You and all my children. Now Seira is waiting for you." Raizel chuckled.

M-21 Squeezed Raizel one more time, thanked him and left.

Raizel thought he needed to stay. Maybe he should use the Cursed blood stone. Raizel grabbed his chest. He felt sick, how could he even justify using such an evil item. Is this what desperation feels like. For the first time he hoped that Frankenstein would find away to help him.

It was late when Muzaka and Frankenstein came up from the lab the house was quite. Raizel was still reading on the couch.

"Where is everyone?" asked Frankenstein.

"Tao is in the computer room, Takeo is cleaning his guns, Regis is studying. Seira is with Garda. How did she put it, doing girl stuff. Karias is on patrol and M-21 is sleeping he said he was tired." Raizel answered.

Muzaka chuckled, "girl stuff."

Frankenstein brought his master and Muzaka some tea.

"You too seem better. More relaxed, did you finale find away to get along?" Raizel smiled.

" I wouldn't say that Master. Let's just say we understand each other now."

Raizel smiled.

The next morning after breakfast Muzaka and M-21 were standing on the balcony. "I know you don't trust me. I just hope you give this little unstable wolf a chance." Muzaka chuckled.

M-21 looked at him and snorted, "a little unstable, man your bat shit crazy. It's ok though so Boss. I'm use to it."

They both chuckled. M-21 continued, " I don't trust you, but Sir (Raizel) does, and I trust Sir so. I guess it won't hurt. What I'm mostly worried about is Crombel. He was helping you and that scares me."

"I don't know what his intentions were. If I see him now I would kill him. I have no intention of playing what ever game he had in mind." Muzaka put his hand on the boys shoulder, "Believe me."

M-21 nodded, "now what I don't have to call you Dad do I?"

Muzaka chuckled, "call me what you want. I hope you let me train with you. Get to know you better."

"That's fine old man, but don't come whining to me when I kick your ass." M-21 smirked.

Muzaka eyes light up. "Old man, well I have no doubt you could kick my ass some day. Not today or any time soon."

" Nah, won't happen I'm not a full wolf."

Muzaka looked at M-21 face. The boy tried to show no emotion but he could see in his eyes the sadness. The next thing M-21 said was a bit of a shock. "I'm week a human and a week werewolf."

"Don't say that. You have the best quality's of both the love and compassion of a human and the desire to protect the weak as a werewolf." Muzaka looked him straight in the eye and added, "if you don't mind I like to tell every one How proud I am to have you for a son."

With a sad smile M-21 nodded. Then out of no were he said, " fishing, I want to go."

"What!?" Muzaka said wondering were that came from.

As M-21 was explaining his dream. Muzaka could felt like he was punched in the stomach.

"There was a name she called me what was it…it started with an M."

"Muzuke," Muzaka blurted out.

"How did you know?" M-21 looked shocked.

The could hear Raizel chuckling. Then the raven haired Noblesse said, " it was not a dream but a mental link. A link you two share. Ashleen just called to you both. Smart girl."

True werewolf share a bond between themselves and their children. Kind of like the link between Regis and Seira.

"I like Muzuke I think it's a good name." Raizel said patting M-21 on the shoulder.

"You can call me that if you want to." M-21 said blushing

"We'll go fishing and this one can go with us."(pointing at Raizel) Muzaka smiled.

"I would like that very much." Raizel smiled.

Muzaka then pulled M-21 into a quick hug. Waved and jumped from the balcony.

Raizel and M-21 turned around to go back in when they were greeted by Frankenstein.

"I like that name too. And we can still call you M for a nickname. Lest go tell the rest your new name." Frankenstein chuckled.

As they went in M-21 thought of how his life changed in such a short time. New name, getting his memory back. He was saddened by not getting his comrades names. But he will make sure their never forgotten. Nor the other half breed children he will remember them every day. He couldn't wait to see what tomorrow brings.


End file.
